


Pretty Bird

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Kinktober Day 11: Formal Wear, M/M, Pet Names, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Noctis gets dressed up for an event. Ardyn appreciates.





	Pretty Bird

“Well, well,  _ well,  _ what sort of pretty bird do we have sitting over here all by its lonesome?”

Noctis feels his breath hitch as large, familiar hands run themselves down his back, fingers curling around his hips before resting there as a larger body presses against him. Ardyn eats up his space like he owns it, and Noctis gladly welcomes the intrusion. “You know, big bad cats eat up pretty little birds like you, darling. You ought to be more  _ careful. _ ” He leans over Noctis, ducking his head down to place a series of kisses along his neck. 

“You--You’re in a good mood,” Noctis manages to get out through the breathless feeling in his chest. He’s glad he chose the darkest corner of the Citadel he could find to hide on, because now at least he doesn’t need to worry about people finding him wrapped up in the Chancellor’s arms. “Something happen?”

“Several somethings, in fact. But I also just happen to like the look of you right now.” He turns Noctis to face him and the hunger in his gaze makes Noctis’ cock stir between his legs. “You always do clean up so nicely, and Scientia knows what colors flaunt your presence, versus diminishing you in a crowded room. And I am  _ very  _ appreciative of that.” His hands smooth down the front of the dark blue silk vest he’s wearing, coming to rest at the bottom, where his fingers crawl beneath the tucked-in shirt and then go back up. Noctis shivers into the touch, eagerly anticipating the destruction Ardyn is going to bring to himself and his fine, tailored clothes. 

But Ardyn hums, and smirks, and says, “It wouldn’t do to ruin such a lovely outfit. We’ll simply have to wait for the afterparty to begin our own celebration.” He pinches one pebbled nipple, and Noctis arches into it with a groan, cock straining against the fine fit of his pants. When Ardyn leans down, he thinks maybe he’s changed his mind. 

“By the time I’m done with you tonight, my pretty little bird, you won’t even remember your own name,” Ardyn whispers in his ear, and Noctis  _ aches  _ with the images that come to mind. Things he knows Ardyn can, and will do to him in due course, and leave him desperately begging for more of it.

Then he’s pulling back with his trademark smirk, dutifully pulling his hand back and tucking the mussed shirt back into its proper position, and widening the gap between their bodies. 

“A good evening to you, Your Highness,” Ardyn offers, and then turns and sashays off like he hasn’t just offered to fuck the Prince of Lucis stupid. 

“Oh you utter  _ bastard,”  _ Noctis breathes as he watches Ardyn leave, pressing the heel of one hand to his arousal. “You utter, snake-faced, conniving  _ prat.”  _

Ardyn just laughs at him as he goes, the tease.


End file.
